Quién no soy
by zabetlhy
Summary: En ese instante en que tu mente y corazón colisionan entre quién eres y lo que deberías ser. Un fics lleno de memorias, preguntas y pasiones. Lazos que podrían ser y que jamás serán, atados a un pasado de venganza, dolor, olvido y desesperación por encontrar un futuro que tenga sentido.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Juego de Tronos, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Spoiler de Danza de Dragones y Vientos de Invierno :)

Quién no soy

Apretó con los puños la frazada roñosa que le habían dado hace tres meses. Estaba recostada boca abajo, intentando con los ojos cerrados que algo de las emociones que alguna vez pudo tener Arya Stark fluyeran por su cuerpo. Pero no podía, estaba seca como los desiertos de Dorne.

"Es porque Nadie no tiene corazón". Pero ella no era sólo Nadie, ella también era Arya Stark. "Y Arya Stark tiene un agujero allí donde una vez estuvo su corazón."

Escuchó los sonidos como rayos sobre la tierra del martillo que golpeaba la fragua allá fuera de la posada.

Ya es tarde, pensó, y el muy idiota sigue sin dejarnos dormir. Sin embargo, se dijo, no es como si todos se hubiesen ido a la cama a esas horas de todas formas. Estaba nublado y el cielo se veía oscuro, como si la luna estuviera sobre sus cabezas, pero era de día aún, y Willow y su hermana estaban guardando los últimos enseres de la posada.

"Debí de haber ayudado."

Pero a cambio ella se había escondido bajo las sábanas. Se había quitado la ropa como hacía cada noche y dejado una daga bajo su almohada. "Por si acaso". Desnuda sobre el colchón de paja y bajo la frazada la piel se le ponía de gallina. Había noches en que no podía dormir porque sentía que los huesos se le congelaban, comenzando por los dedos hasta donde ahora tenía solo un agujero vacío rellenado de odio. Se abrazaba a sí misma entonces y tiritaba recordando que se suponía que Arya Stark era del norte. "No debería afectarme tanto". Pero la manta tenía agujeros sueltos, perforados aquí y allá igual que una cota de malla, pequeños, roídos por ratas en algún momento en que la dejaran descuidada.

Sintió como los sonidos de la fragua desaparecían, atrayendo el silencio a la posada, a su habitación, activando las voces de su cabeza con fuerza que luchaban entre ellas en un intento de hacer que recordara cosas que había olvidado, y otras que deseaba olvidar, en una guerra más sangrienta que la de Poniente y más oscura que la que azotaba las orillas del Muro según había comprobado.

Arya Stark es una niña asustadiza y estúpida.

Escuchó los pasos duros del herrero, era torpe y pesado, y Nadie se dijo que jamás podría pasar desapercibido, aunque Arya Stark se recordó que era un Toro estúpido. El sonido de sus pisadas se detuvieron en las mesas del el primer piso, escuchó luego los sutiles de Jane y los decididos de Willow a través de la escalera. "se van a la cama". Pero Gendry aún estaban detenidos abajo en la barra.

Arya enterró su rostro en lo que se suponía era una almohada, sintiendo como la frustración intentaba devorarla por dentro de a poco, desde el centro de su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos. A pesar de que ese sentimiento había sido uno de los pocos que Nadie no había podido dominar por completo en su interior, Nadie sabía que el rostro de Arya Stark estaba impávido, aunque eso no fuera exactamente lo que la casa Blanco y Negro le enseñara.

En la quietud está el conocimiento.

Tranquila como aguas en calma.

Las dos voces susurraron en su cabeza como la caricia del viento cálido de Bravos sobre su piel. Se removió inquieta y respiró despacio para apaciguar los enredos de su mente.

Tranquila como las aguas en calma.

Escuchó los pasos duros de Gendry avanzar por la pasada, pasar por el primer piso, subir por las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones. "No dormirá en la herrería esta noche". Era común en él hacerlo. El chico se quedaba hasta altas horas trabajando, la guerra y los saqueos en las aldeas eran igual de comunes como cuando ella conociera a la Hermandad sin Estandarte, sin embargo, eran mucho más feroces ahora de lo que alguna vez fueron. El invierno azotaba las tierras de Poniente por igual desde hace años, los grandes señores habían cerrado sus castillos, junto con algunos de los aldeanos cercanos con ellos, y habían bloqueado sus puertas a los hombres, mujeres y niños que quedaran en las llanuras, en los pueblos lejanos, o en medio de los caminos. "Como la posada de los Huérfanos". Arya había hablado con Tom siete dedos hace cuatro meses, el hombre no la había reconocido hasta que ella volvió a romperle la nariz cuando trato de meterle una mano bajo la falda que llevaba, recordándole como lo había hecho la última vez. "siete infiernos niña, eres la pequeña loba". Después de eso se había enterado de que la Hermandad sin Estandarte era mucho más grande ahora, sobre Lady Corazón de Piedra.

Pronto se vio alejándose de Tom, escapando quizá de Lady Corazón de Piedra. No había podido si quiera pensar en ver a su madre. La muerte era un regalo, pensó Nadie, un regalo del Dios de muchos rostros, que no debería ser profanado. Pero Arya huyó de miedo, de miedo a verse a sí misma dándole el don a lo que quedaba de su madre. Voy a matarla si la veo, pensó, soy Arya Stark, pero Nadie es mucho más fuerte dentro de mí.

Los pasos de Gendry se detuvieron afuera de su puerta y por un momento Arya reconoció su nerviosismo como cada vez que la miraba. "Ve la muerte en mis ojos, ve los ojos de mi madre y me aborrece"

-Arya...- susurró bajito, tanto que si ella no hubiese tenido el oído entrenado no habría escuchado su voz- ¿estás despierta?

-Lo estoy

-¿Puedo pasar?

No, no puedes.

-Sí- contestó segura.

La puerta se abrió despacio, cómo si la voz de Arya no hubiese sido más que la imaginación del herrero y realmente ella se encontrara dormida. No se volteó, pero no era ciega, la luz de la vela que Gendry llevaba inundó el lugar, seduciendo la oscuridad despacio en los rincones cercanos a la entrada, provocando sobras en lugares donde antes no habían estado. No se movió, se mantuvo boca abajo sin mirarlo, sintió como la puerta se cerraba y como los pasos de Gendry se acercaban hasta los pies de su cama. Él no habló durante unos segundos que para Arya fueron eternos, mientras que Nadie se fijó en su respiración, en la forma en que el chico cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro quedándose inmóvil bajo el reflejo tenue que la luz de su vela daba a la oscuridad, se centró en el aroma a hollín y sudor que su cuerpo expelía, a pesar de que el sutil olor a jabón estaba ahí en alguna parte.

-Estás siendo injusta- le dijo con voz grave y Arya supo que el muchacho tenía las cejas juntas en una mueca de reproche y el rostro duro. Pero no habló- Estás enfadada.- era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-no

Gendry dudó, Nadie había respondido igual como si dijera que no quería vino, pan o no quería salir de la posada porque no le apetecía. Arya lo sintió quedarse en silencio un momento, seguro mientras buscaba en su respuesta la verdad.

-Sí que lo estás- bufó.

"Sólo lo está suponiendo, su voz suena insegura".

- ¿Vas a dar la cara, o seguirás escondiéndote debajo de las mantas como si tuvieras diez años?

El golpe helado que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la manta cayó hasta su cintura al sentarse sobre la cama la hizo tiritar un momento. Su cabello caía ligero en una trenza tras su espalda, dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo a la luz de la vela que le lamía los senos. Gendry se volteó cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudez y Arya sonrió.

-Eres un estúpido.

Escuchó el bufido del herrero y luego lo oyó murmurar que se cubriera.

-No estoy enojada Gendry- dijo acercando las rodillas al pecho y colocando los brazos sobre ellos para poyar su mentón, mientras que la manta le cubría desde la cintura- ¿Porque debería?

El herrero miró con sus ojos inquisitivos a Nadie cuando se volteó, pero el rostro de Nadie era inexpresivo, no había rabia en la mueca de sus labios, ni molestia en sus ojos grises como el acero.

-Porque te conozco

"Tú no me conoces"

-Mhm

-Sólo…- dijo bajando la vista y levantándola con decisión cuando se dio cuenta que estaba flaqueando- La Hermandad sin Estandarte no es el lugar para una mujer.

-Creo que ya he escuchado eso antes…- el tono de su voz divertido pareció enfurecer a Gendry y lo vio fruncir su ceño con determinación

-Arya- recriminó.

-Gendry…- le respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, Arya observó a Gendry como lo hiciera la primera vez que lo vio, notando los firmes rasgos que tenía en el rostro, viendo brillar con decisión sus ojos azules bajo la luz del fuego, como el océano iluminado las noches de luna llena, un color oscuro, oscuro y e increíblemente atrayentes, un color que te llama hasta hundirte en ellos. "y encontrar la muerte", susurró Nadie.

-Ve a Nido de Águilas, Arya…

- Tanto deseas que me vaya- preguntó sin desviar la vista. Fijando sus ojos en los suyos, en su rostro. Nadie realmente deseaba saberlo, deseaba demostrarle a Arya Stark lo equivocada que había estado. Que haber desobedecido al Hombre Bondadoso había sido un error, igual que dejar el templo. Por eso Nadie notó su respiración constante y los músculos tensos de su mandíbula, y lo vio dejar caer su vista un poco derrotado, un poco resignado.

- A veces, a veces deseo que te vayas Arya.

Nadie asintió, pero no pudo detener las palabras de Arya, como un torrente fluyendo libre e indomable como el Tridente.

-Y ¿las otras veces?

Gendry la miró directo a los ojos de nuevo con una leve mueca de tristeza en los labios.

-No- dijo finalmente- a veces deseo que no lo hagas. Pero eso no importa. –En su voz Nadie reconoció enojo, en el puño cerrado que tenía en un costado Nadie interpretó furia escapando por los poros de su cuerpo, una hoguera encendida alimentando su rabia.- Tienes que volver a tu hogar Arya... ¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas? Cuando éramos niños lo único que deseabas era ver tu hogar de nuevo.

"Por ti…"pensó Arya "porque no hay un lugar para esta Arya Stark en un Invernalia destruido" dijo Nadie.

-Gendry…

- Tienes un hogar Arya, eres la señora de Invernalia, podrías darle a Willow, a Jane y a los huérfanos un lugar donde estar, un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche, un techo donde no tengan que preocuparse de si mañana aparecerán un montón de bandidos que se violaran a las niñas y mataran a los demás. O llévalos a Nido de Águilas, será menos duro el invierno para ellos allí.

-¿Que pasará contigo?

-Me quedaré, la hermandad me necesita.

Arya lo vio a los ojos y sintió como su interior se revolvía, el estómago se le contrajo de rabia en un dolor agudo que hizo temblar las orillas del agujero que tenía en el pecho. Pero Nadie no hizo ninguna mueca en el rostro de Arya Stark, observó a Gendry desde la posición en la que estaba desde el principio.

-Vas a morir Gendry- le dijo Nadie. Y Arya vio la desconfianza en él. Como cada vez que Nadie hablaba con demasiada seguridad- morirás si te quedas. Eres sólo un herrero.

-lo soy- respondió- siempre lo he sabido. Arya…

-Si quieres que me vaya, sólo dímelo Gendry y te prometo que enviaré un cuervo a mi hermana en Nido de Águilas. Entonces los niños, las chicas y yo nos iremos.

"Pero no juntos"

Nadie lo vio dudar, sus ojos se alejaron de los de ella buscando el abrigo que daba la oscuridad en algún lugar lejano en la habitación, buscando las respuestas en las sombras, muy diferente al Dios que ahora adoraba y la verdad de las llamas de R'hllor.

"Tal vez no sea la verdad lo que busca", se dijo.

-Vete Arya- dijo sin mirarla- Ve a Nido de Águilas.

Nadie sonrió a Gendry, en una mueca dulce y amistosa que Arya no sentía. El odio allí en su pecho aullaba como los lobos en los bosques que le rodeaba, laceraba, quemaba como fuego de dragón consumiéndola y devorándola por dentro, y a pesar de todo Nadie le sonreía a Gendry, viéndolo con ojos de comprensión absoluta.

"Esto es lo que soy ahora", se dijo Arya, "una máscara"

-Lo haré- su voz sonó despreocupada.

Gendry asintió sin decir nada, su cuerpo se volteó para irse y Nadie no abandonó su mueca falsa en el rostro de Arya Stark.

-Quédate- el cuerpo de chico se detuvo- Está helando, quédate.

-No es correcto- dijo en un susurro después de un momento, la fuerza de su voz se había desvanecido.

-Siempre dormimos juntos cuando éramos niños, incluso cuando peleábamos. ¿Por qué no es correcto ahora?

-No eres una niña ahora, eres una mujer adulta, Arya- dijo con molestia- y estás desnuda.

Arya rio con ganas, burlándose con una risa sonora y amarga. Dejándole un sabor pastoso e incómodo en la boca a Gendry.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿acaso nunca has visto a una chica desnuda Gendry Waters? Creí que habías tocado suficientes campanas….

-Arya…

-has lo que quieras, estúpido chico con cabeza de Toro

Se tapó con la sabana hasta el cuello y se acurrucó como un bebé en dirección a la puerta. No tardo mucho tiempo para que la llama de la vela estuviera delante de ella, posándose sobre la pequeña mesa de madera apolillada que Willow le había pasado de la cocina para que dejara sus pertenencias. Las piernas de Gendry estaban frente a ella y Arya no esperó la pregunta para hacerse hacia atrás y abrir un hueco en la pequeña cama que ocupaba. El colchón se hundió a su lado, y Gendry se acomodó debajo de la manta hasta que su rostro estuvo frente a ella. La vela aún estaba encendida, pero Nadie sabía que no tardaría en consumirse por completo.

En medio de esa oscuridad difusa Arya detalló los rasgos del rostro que no había acertado a ver. Gendry parecía incomodo cada vez que lo miraba demasiado tiempo, y aunque pasaba con él en la fragua o comiendo, el chico había rehuido de su presencia antes de lo que Nadie pensó que pasaría. "Después de todo los hombres sin rostro tienen ese efecto en los demás".

Tenía el rostro marcado en facciones duras y su constante gesto amargado daba la impresión de que tuviera más de los veintitrés que tenía. Se había dejado crecer la barba el último mes por lo que el borde de su mentón estaba cubierto por líneas de pequeños bellos tan negros como la mata de pelo oscuro que le cubría la cabeza.

"Si los toco me pincharan la piel de los dedos"

-Aún no puedo créelo- Susurró sin dejar de mirarle el rostro, y Arya supo que había estado inspeccionándola también.

-ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste- Respondió Arya en el mismo tono de complicidad. Y lo había hecho, un día que Arya lo encontrara bebiendo de un pellejo de vino fuera de la taberna, mirando el cielo con el frío congelándole los huesos.

- ¿dónde estuviste, Arya?, ¿Todo este tiempo tú…?- Nadie reconoció una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

¿Porque no decírselo? De todas formas ya echó a Arya Stark.

-Vas a odiarme cuando lo sepas…- dejó sutilmente la frase en el aire, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-No lo haré

Nadie supo que no mentía.

-Me uní como acólita a un templo, Gendry- vio como una de las cejas de Gendry se levantaba en señal de incredulidad. Seguro él estaba imaginándose a las septas de los Siete Dioses sureños o a Thoros de Myr cuando se hablaba de servir a un templo, antes de que la mueca de una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del herrero Arya habló- Serví al Dios de la Muerte. – Gendry frunció el ceño, pero ella no se detuvo, vomitó todo lo que pudo sin dirección o freno, igual que una yegua descarrilada en una de las calles de Lys - acólita del que tiene muchos rostros, fui entrenada para dar el don de la muerte a quién mi Dios lo ordenara y al mismo tiempo aprendí de todo en Bravos y en las demás ciudades libres. Fui mendiga y cocinera, fui actriz y señora, fui viuda, niña fea y estuve ciega, tullida, sorda y muda, hasta que hubo un tiempo en que olvidé el color de mi cabello, el sonido de mi voz. Maté a Cosquillas- dijo con orgullo- a Ralf el dulce, dejé morir al perro y envenené a los Frey y empalé la cabeza de Walder Frey. Soy una asesina–"Pero no una mercenaria, ni una carnicera" le dijo la voz del Hombre Bondadoso. Arya no miró a Gendry, aunque su iris estaba fija en la de él. No dijo que faltaba un nombre de su lista para ser tachado. Eso no importaba. No era seguro que el hombre escondido en las tierras Tarly fuera realmente Bolton. Nadie iba a averiguarlo.

Gendry la miró sin una expresión fija en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Arya lo vio dudar a través de sus ojos, tal vez para decir algo o no hacerlo. No importaba, él era sólo una parada en el camino de Nadie.

-Seguro ahora sí que no dudas en que me vaya- le dijo con una sonrisa que pareció irritar a Gendry en demasía.

-Todos nos convertimos en asesinos en esta guerra, incluso yo.

Los bordes del agujero en su pecho se estremecieron, Arya sentía que tenía una lanza atravesada de pronto en la garganta, que no la dejaba respirar o hablar. Recordó la voz de Sansa en sus memorias

-"hay algo oculto en ti"- le había dicho su hermana desde su silla en las alturas- "un camino de sangre que prefiero no saber"

- he visto al desconocido, hermana.

Pero Sansa la había mirado a los ojos y había negado con dureza. Había dolor en ella y también lastima.

-No Arya, tú fuiste el desconocido. Tú deseaste serlo.

Recordó la sonrisa de Jon y sus palabras vacías luego de unas semanas en el Muro "Me alegra que estés aquí, y aunque quisiera que te quedaras para siempre, la guardia de la noche no es un lugar para una mujer con los peligros que nos acechan".

No le había dicho a sus hermanos donde había estado, ni lo que había hecho. Pero aun así Sansa había mantenido una distancia prudente entre ambas, y Jon había sentido el peligro que sólo un hombre después de años de ser asechado por la muerte podría sentir al ver los ojos de un asesino.

"Arya Stark es una niña estúpida, sola y abandonada."

-No importa lo que hayas hecho… -le dijo Gendry con el ceño fruncido y la voz segura.- Ya no importa.

"Siempre importa."

-Eres un idiota- le escupió- si fueras listo te importaría y te irías ahora mismo de esta habitación.

-Nunca he sido demasiado listo.

-No, siempre has sido estúpido-susurró mirando un punto muerto allí en su barbilla, alejando sus ojos de los de él, huyendo de las máscaras de nadie y de ella misma. Gendry la había echado, él no sabía que ya había estado en destruido Invernalia, en el Muro o en Nido de Águilas. Todos le habían dado la espalda. Pero estaba cansada, cansada de tener que ver cómo la gente por la que se había convertido en asesina la despreciaba. Esta era la venganza del Hombre Bondadoso, pensó, esta es la venganza de mi Dios - Quiero quedarme- dijo. "Pero ya me has echado". Y su mano buscó aferrarse a la camisa de lino sucia que Gendry llevaba, para no escapar, para no dejar que él se fuera quizá, era un reflejo de la niña de Poniente, un reflejo de la Arya Stark de diez años que no había podido desaparecer del todo de Nadie. "Todos te abandonan o se mueren Arya Stark". Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la conmoción de su interior y la voz del hombre Bondadoso la torturó. "No tienes nada, porque eres Nadie. No hay lugar para Arya Stark." Su labio se mordió con fuerza igual que el puño que sostenía la tela. –No me dejes de nuevo- susurró casi sin aire, pero cuando notó que su voz era el remedo patético de una súplica sonrió- Estúpido con cabeza de Toro.

Levantó la vista y sintió la barba insipiente de Gendry sobre su mentón. Tardó un segundo en comprender que él la estaba besando, que sus labios estaban posados sobre los suyos en un beso casto como el rose de una mariposa. Nadie ya había besado antes, había besado a Ralfh el dulce para asesinarlo y a decenas de otros hombres para darles el don. Incluso había sido aprendiz de cortesana por orden del templo durante una luna y había tenido que acostarse con su víctima para darle el regalo del Dios. Nadie sabía lo que se sentía. Arya no.

Pero no le costó nada usar los recuerdos de Nadie y sus labios se abrieron en una invitación. Cuando su lengua recorrió la boca de Gendry gimió. "como una fragua, pensó, Gendry es cálido como una fragua" y antes de que se diera cuenta su beso se convirtió en una lucha desesperada, su boca, contra su boca, sintiendo la torpeza de sus dientes y el agarre feroz de sus palmas callosas de herrero sobre su piel. Sintió la mano de Gendry recorrer su espalda desnuda con demasiada fuerza, marcando con los dedos los huesos de su columna y su cadera. "Tendré moretones mañana por la mañana" y su cuerpo se pegó al suyo con violencia. Ella misma enterraba sus uñas traspasando con fuerza la tela que cubría sus hombros y sus brazos. "Es igual que una lucha". Pero así como había comenzado, imprevisto, furioso y violento, así había terminado. Gendry se había alejado de ella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello desnudo. Arya sintió su respiración frenética y la sensación de nudos serpentosos en el estómago la excitó, igual como si fuera camino a una misión del templo o estuviera a punto de entrar a una batalla. Sus ojos chocaron con la lengua de fuego que moría con lentitud en la vela de cera sobre la mesa. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que no había frío en su piel, o hielo en sus huesos.

-No es correcto- escuchó a Gendry decir contra su piel, el cosquilleo de su voz la hizo tiritar de expectación y se imaginó como se sentiría si él la besara ahí.- Eres Arya Stark de Invernalia.

"Lo soy, se dijo segura, soy Arya Stark."

-Y yo sólo un bastardo, no es correcto, no lo es.

-Gendry..

-No- la interrumpió. Levantó el rostro para verla y Arya notó la amargura en la mirada de Gendry, la desesperación en la mueca de su boca y su lucha interna a través de sus ojos azules. Jon también la había mirado así, incluso Sansa.

"Está sufriendo. Sólo causo dolor".

La llama se apagó y fue suficiente señal para ambos, pronto el calor del cuerpo a su lado había desaparecido y los pasos retumbaron desde su habitación hasta el pasillo. Pero Gendry se quedó parado en la puerta mientras los ojos de Arya lo observaban con la habilidad de un felino, reconociendo su sombra y movimientos.

-Willow quiere que le enseñes a tomar una espada- le dijo desde donde estaba- esperaba que pudieras darle algunas lecciones mañana.

Pero Arya no respondió. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse después de unos minutos que el herrero esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, luego las pisadas de Gendry perderse en una de las habitaciones de la posada. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la puerta del cuarto durante un tiempo que Arya no pudo definir, hasta que su cuerpo se movió a través de las sombras.

"Todos los que rodean a Arya Stark, se mueren o la abandonan"

Nadie recogió sus ropas y se vistió con rapidez en medio del silencio de la noche. Cuando todas sus cosas estuvieron en su bolso, caminó en silencio por los pasillos de la posada hasta llegar a la cocina.

"Nadie no es una ladrona", se dijo.

Por lo que cuando tomó pan, queso y un pellejo de vino, dejó un par de monedas de cobre y dos de plata que había tenido guardadas en su bota derecha.

El frío del invierno le golpeó el rostro y antes de dar más de dos pasos sobre la nieve, las cuchillas de hielo que el viento lanzaba contra su piel la estremecieron. "No llegaré lejos a pie".

Caminó hasta el establo, donde la Hermandad dejaba uno o dos caballos por luna y tomó el más saludable. De su bota izquierda saco un dragón de oro que uno de los marineros de la Mono azul le diera antes de bajar en Poniente, y la puso sobre la mesa vieja y endeble que había en el establo.

"Moriremos congelados", se dijo, "pero no hoy".

Caminó entre la nieve por el camino real, donde el tránsito era un poco más fácil al paso en que iban, lo suficientemente lejos para que al montar el trote no se escuchara cerca de la cabaña.

"Arya Stark siempre cumple sus promesas", susurró para sí misma a la noche oscura que apenas si iluminaba la luna llena. El cielo había oscurecido hace pocas horas, cuando el sol saliera entre las nubes oscuras y grises ella reventaría la montura.

"Hacia ningún lado, Nadie no tiene a donde ir y no hay lugar para Arya Stark en ninguna parte".

Montó con la rapidez con que había aprendido Arya Stark en el norte y trotó lejos de la posada. Había alguien a quién no había buscado aún, alguien que era más probable que la matara a que la recibiera, pero antes tenía que buscar un pueblo.

"Un cuervo, Arya Stark tiene que mandar un cuervo"

si bueno, he dejado botado a Inuyasha... mi pc murió, son cosas que pasan. Pero lo he recuperado. A si que manos a la obra con todo ;)

saludos, espero les guste este fic de Arya y Gendry... quería ver si seguía haciendo un par de continuaciones o incluso ver la muerte que e daba Arya a Walder Frey


	2. libertad a medias, Racconto

Ni Juego de Tronos, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Spoiler de Danza de Dragones y Vientos de Invierno :)

Es una de las historias de Arya... esto pasó antes de ver a Gendry se supone, antes de la posada...

No sabía si dejarlo en otra historia, pero quise ponerla aquí, después de todo espero seguir, tal vez, la continuación con gendry...

también traduje a mi manera la canción de Castamere ...

* * *

><p><em>Libertad a medias<em>

_-¿quién eres?- Volvió a preguntar el Hombre bondadoso. Su voz calmada le recordó que debía templar las turbulentas sensaciones que azotaban el interior de Nadie._

_-Nad...- El nuevo golpe que el sacerdote le propinaba reabrió la vieja herida que tenía en el labio haciéndola sangrar. _

_Habían estado haciendo esto durante horas en el jardín trasero del Templo. Un sitio siempre fresco a la vista de los hermanos más jóvenes y sus acólitos. Una alfombra de hierva que se extendía uniforme de un lado a otro, con frondosos arboles en filas que regalaban sombras simétricas por todo el lugar. El calor asfixiante de Braavos se evaporaba antes de tocar las copas de los árboles, en especial junto a la fuente donde estaban. Nadie podía sentir la mirada de los hermanos curiosos que se paseaban por el patio sólo para ver a la alumna de Un Hombre ser golpeada por el sacerdote. El ritmo era el mismo, una y otra vez, igual que la rueda de una carreta descarrilada. El Hombre Bondadoso preguntaba, Nadie respondía, El Hombre Bondadoso la golpeaba. _

_-Mentirosa- dijo en un suspiró- Eres Arya Stark- Negó con tristeza y frustración dejando que otro suspiro se le escapara de entre los labios- Pobresita Arya, tiene la cara hinchada y su labio partido y sangrante. Podríamos parar ¿sabes?¿Quieres que pare? _

_-No._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Nadi...- Pero bastón del sacerdote le rompió la boca de nuevo, su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia atrás. No cayó sin embargo. "Un Hombre sin Rostro nunca cae"_

_-Mientras no te deshagas de tus sueños, no dejarás de ser Arya Stark. _

_-Nadie no sueñ..._

_Otro golpe y la sangre que escupió esta vez le robó un diente. _

_-Mientes pésimo. No quieres ser Nadie, te gusta ser la Loba de la Noche. _

_Pero Nadie no respondió, si no respondía no mentía. Los sueños eran frecuentes cada noche, soñaba con Nymeria corriendo a través de tierras aguadas, cazando, jadeando y matando tanto hombres como animales, junto a cientos de primos pequeños " mi manada". Pero desde hace tiempo, la tierra aguada se había transformado en nieve, y la nieve inquietaba a Nadie, porque Arya Stark aparecía con más frecuencia en sus pensamientos. "Soy Nadie" y Nadie sabía que ya habían pasado esta etapa de su entrenamiento y nunca antes habían sido tan violentos, los sacerdotes eran bondadosos, pero no perdonaban a los desobedientes. _

_-Arya Stark está sola. Arya Stark no tiene padre o madre, tampoco tiene hermanos. Todos fueron besados por El que tiene Muchos Rostros. - Dijo el anciano caminando hacia la fuente- La casa de Arya Stark fue quemada y destruida y los hombres que juraron defenderla ahora sirven a otro hombre- La mano del hombre bondadoso se hundió en la fuente y su túnica negra se empapó- Los mismos que ahora regalarían la cabeza de Arya Stark. _

_No tengo familia, se dijo Arya, no tengo un hogar al cual regresar, ni amigos en quienes confiar. Nymeria tiene una nueva manada, no me necesita. No hay Nada para Arya Stark en Poniente. Soy Nadie, porque Nadie no tiene Nada. _

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el Hombre Bondadoso extendiéndole una de las tazas negras que la fuente guardaba_

_"No tengo Nada, ni pertenezco a ninguna parte" _

_-Soy Nadie...- susurró y esta vez su voz no se detuvo por el bastón que el Hombre Bondadoso sostenía. _

_Vio la taza frente a ella y supo que cuando la bebiera, perdería algo más de Arya Stark. Quedaban tres cosas de la niña de Poniente que Nadie reconocía como propiedad, que amaba, que necesitaba para seguir. Las tres cosas que el templo prohibía. Los sueños de Lobo eran uno de ellos. Desde que su hermano ciego la escuchara en los pasillos mientras dormitara, el Hombre Bondadoso prohibió las misiones para ella y los interrogatorios como estos se hacían cada tres días. _

_-Si no quieres beber sólo dilo- dijo la voz del Hombre Bondadoso- ¿no quieres?_

_-Quiero- respondió. Tomó la taza entre las manos y sin pensarlo sintió el liquido recorrerle la garganta. Su cabeza ardía y el mundo entero pareció palpitar a su alrededor al mismo sonido del corazón, al mismo ritmo que los golpes de los pasos en los adoquines y del aleteó de una gaviota arriba en el cielo de Bravos. La cara de Un Hombre fue lo último que vio antes de que se la tragara la oscuridad y la inconsciencia. _

Abrió los ojos de golpe, en su mandíbula un dolor imaginario dolía. El sabor de la sangre le recorrió la boca y supo por el movimiento de sus parpados que estaba despierta. Había soñado con algo, algo que no recordaba como cada día. A su al rededor la oscuridad la devoraba, pero no se preocupó, podía ver a través de ella sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Su mano tocó la piedra fría de las murallas, negras y hambrientas igual que el pueblo que se resguardaba en los Gemelos.

"Hoy es el día"

Tocó su rostro con la mano izquierda, con sus dedos callosos reconoció otra piel, otra boca sobre la suya, y su mente se nubló en un remolino de recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Sally Ríos, había enfermado y Nadie le había regalado el don cuando la muchacha lo había rogado durante cuatro días aislada en una esquina fría de los Gemelos, a cambio de su rostro de piel. Nadie había aprendido a arrancar con magia de Asshai y venenos el rostro del cuerpo de los hombres, ella no tenía los mismos venenos que en Braavos la Niña Abandonada usaba, pero una mezcla de pócimas que había robado de las habitaciones del maestre del castillo fue suficiente.

"Mi dios me ha dado un regalo" pensó cuando arrancó intacto su rostro y dio gracias cuando la piel se adhirió a la suya, las palabras en lengua valyria fluyeron por su boca, igual como si las hubiese aprendido ayer, y pronto las emociones, la vida entera de la bastarda era suya.

Durante cuatro meses más Sally Ríos cocinó para los señores, conoció y recorrió cada rincón del castillo, hasta que pudo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados; conoció cada nombre, cada historia. "Un Hombre sin rostro debe saberlo todo", le dijo una vez uno de los hermanos de Un Hombre "El conocimiento es el poder más grande de El que Tiene Muchos Rostros". Y Sally lo supo todo en los Gemelos y todo lo que pudo sobre la Boda Roja.

Sally Ríos no era una mujer bonita, por lo que los señores y los soldados casi no la miraban, su rostro estaba picado por la viruela y una cicatriz sobre el parpado derecho le deformaba el rostro, igual como una vez la bola de carne que le colgara antes que se la sacara el maestre lo hacía. Sally nunca había llamado la atención de ninguna persona en los Gemelos más que como lavandera y cocinera, y Nadie agradecía la suerte que tenía por eso. Como ahora, Su silueta se escabulló sin dificultad por los pasillos del castillo. Sus pasos silenciosos eran devorados por la ventisca que se escuchaba rugir desesperada allá fuera de las paredes junto al sonido estruendoso de los tambores y la viola que tocaban para la celebración del matrimonio entre los señores. No había guardias en los pasillos, ni sirvientes que merodeasen por los corredores. Nadie sabía que la mayoría debería estar atendiendo en la cocina o en el gran salón, o algunos como ella tomando una pequeña siesta luego de todo el trabajo del día.

Cuando dobló en la última esquina llegando a la torre del Señor, sólo vio a un guardia armado custodiando la puerta del Lord Walder, ella misma se había encargado de que así fuera. "Será fácil". Las luces de las antorchas se mecían estridentes ante el viento que se colaba desde las ranuras de las murallas, fuerte, impetuoso, igual que un aullido estremecedor que incomodaba al guardia con cada suspiro aterrador y Nadie lo sabía.

Lo vio voltearse despacio para mitigar el ruido y esa fue su señal. Su cuchilla rasgó su garganta descubierta. Era Widmun Ríos, un bastardo del Frey Negro. Clavó al hombre a la pared con su propia espada mientras el sonido de la música del gran salón cambiaba a la canción que había esperado escuchar.

"y quien sois vos,

preguntó orgulloso el señor"

Era la cuarta vez durante la noche, los bardos y los señores de los Gemelos buscaban agradar a la esposa del señor de Aguas dulces. "El impostor", se dijo Nadie. Durante su estancia en el castillo como cocinera se había enterado del hecho, el verdadero señor de los ríos había estado prisionero en Roca Casterly durante unos años, hasta que la muerte de James Lannister había hecho que el pacto se rompiera y la perra de Cercei mandó a ejecutarlo por la antigua traición. A Nadie no le interesaba esa información, le interesaba que el falso señor de aguas dulces fuera un Frey y su mujer un Lannister.

Mi dios es bondadoso, se dijo. Es bondadoso con Arya Stark.

"¿para reverenciarte?

Un gato sois con pelaje dispar,

no hay otra verdad"

Sus pasos silenciosos se escabulleron en la pieza con precisión "Silenciosa como una sombra". La viola se estremecía adolorida con cada paso del arco, agónica entre el silencio de esa habitación. No se detuvo a observar el lugar, Sally lo conocía como la palma de su mano, nadie caminó con rapidez hacia la cama de plumas y se subió sobre ella. Sintió de pronto la necesidad abrasadora de observar al hombre al que odiaba Arya Stark. Era viejo, decrepito y arrugado como una pasa al sol, y a pesar del aroma a especias que la ropa de Sally llevaba, Nadie diferenció el olor agrío de la leche de amapola, la piel vieja y el cuerpo sudoroso del anciano. "Es un ser asqueroso" pensó. Pero Nadie no tenía porque juzgarlo, no le correspondía a ella juzgar las decisiones de su Dios. y al mismo tiempo era increíble para Nadie que su Dios de Muchos Rostros no hubiese tomado ya su vida. "Es un regalo, se dijo, un regalo para el sacrificio de Arya Stark"

"Con pelaje dorado,

y carmesí"

El hombre dormía bajo las sabanas de lino y piel, las sombras de las velas a su alrededor le dieron a su rostro la visión fantasmagórica que Nadie tanto deseaba ver, junto al cuchillo que ahora posaba en el cuello de Walder Frey, mientras se sentaba sobre él. Lo vio despertar sobresaltado, los ojos nublados del hombre no podían verla "Pero puede oirme", se dijo

-Quién...- el cuchillo presionado sobre su piel le heló los huesos y su voz se desvaneció. Nadie no deseaba escucharlo, Nadie no deseaba oírlo.

"Con garras nace el león, mi señor,

las mías son tal largas y afiladas como las tuyas"

-Es una boda- susurró Arya rozando sus labios sobre la piel expuesta de su oído. -El Norte recuerda- Walder frey ahogó una exclamación y Nadie vio en sus ojos una rabia calmada, el brilló malicioso de una antigua victoria, restregándole esa sonrisa desdentada e inamovible "está burlándose de mí" comprendió "el hijo de puta está burlándose de Arya Stark", pero Sally Ríos no hizo ningún ademán de molestia, sin embargo también sonrió a la oscuridad- Walder Frey, Valar Morghulis.

Deslizó su cuchillo con lentitud, viendo la flor oscura y espesa que nacía y moría desde su cuello flácido y arrugado, abriéndole la piel igual como cuando desollaba conejos, con la delicadeza de un susurro, manchando con lentitud fascinante las sabanas de seda. Lo observó con atención, un tajo abierto que le permitía ver los músculos y la carne expuesta de su herida y aún así la visión de sus ojos de mierda no se iba. Sentada sobre su cuerpo flácido y frío nadie lo observó morir con la prepotencia de haberle ganado a la vida mucho más de lo que merecía y Nadie sabía que era cierto. Pero a Nadie no le correspondía cuestionarlo. Ella tomaría su cabeza y la colgaría desde el puente de los Gemelos porque eso es lo que Arya Stark quería.

" Y Así le habló, y así le habló,

el señor de Castamere"

La canción terminó en el salón, pero aún podía oírla en sus pensamientos, Nadie cerró la puerta de Walder frey con la cabeza del anciano enrollada entre las sábanas de la almohada de plumas, mientras dejaba al soldado aún pegado a la muralla con la ayuda de su propia espada. La noche escondía la silueta de sally consumiéndola por completo,"Silenciosa como una sombra", Se dirigió a la puerta de salida atrás de las cocinas . "Rápida como una serpiente".

Veloces sus pasos atravesaron los pasillos vacíos y los sonidos de los tambores resonó a la distancia anunciándole la guerra, la batalla de las vidas que ella sabía se daría en poco tiempo. Lo lamentaba por los sirvientes que robasen la comida de los señores, porque el hongo de levadura que Nadie había cultivado durante los últimos tres meses en la harina de trigo y centeno, lo había roseado a toda la comida.

"El sueño de Fuego es parecido a una enfermedad", la voz de la Niña Abandonada resonó en sus oído cuando se escondió en la habilitación de las lavanderas al ver pasar a cuatro soldados Frey. "Primero fiebre" se recordó mientras sus pasos caminaban veloces por la puerta de atrás "luego dolor estomacal igual al calor de una hoguera" . Sonrió a la vieja Green que la vio pasar de reojo acostumbrada a que Sally llevase a última hora las sabanas para lavar el día siguiente "El calor de las entrañas consume todo, igual al estomago de fuego de un dragón y luego la muerte entre alucinaciones". El "Fuego del Sueño" era letal, Nadie lo sabía, no había cura para el hongo una vez se alojaba en las entrañas.

" Y Así le habló, y así le habló,

el señor de Castamere"

"Demorará días, pero todos estarán muertos". Señores, legítimos, soldados, bastardos, todos aquellos que consumieran la comida de la boda y las alacenas de los señores, mientras tanto la cabeza de Walder Frey colgaría como recordatorio delante de ellos. Morirán de a uno, sin saber que ella los mató.

"Seré el fantasma de los Gemelos"

Y de cierta forma ese nombre la reconfortó, como si ser el fantasma de un castillo hubiese sido una antigua tarea de Nadie, aunque ella no lo recordara.

La puerta del castillo se abrió entumeciendole las manos cuando la visión del patio se extendió ante ella. Sentía como la sabana que se pegaba a su pecho se humedecía. La sangre estaba traspasando las telas. Su cuerpo se escabulló entre los soldados borrachos que bebían bajo las carpas atadas para protegerlos del frío. Ella les sonrió, pero nadie la miró mucho tiempo, haber estado enferma en el invierno y recuperarse también era una maldición, ninguna persona la quería cerca en caso de que siguiera conteniendo la enfermedad.

Entre los soldados, la nieve derretida por las últimas lluvias y el barro Sally pudo sentir el calor del fuego en las hogueras, el aroma a vino espaciado y la sangre entre sus manos. "Los aromas y sensaciones favoritos de Nadie." Se recordó.

A lo lejos divisó la gran puerta abierta de las murallas por la fiesta y detrás de ella escuchó los gritos de los hombres que salían del castillo. La alarma del cuerpo muerto del señor de los gemelos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Mientras el aullido de los lobos se escuchó más allá del puente de los Ríos, y la sensación de perder algo más de sí misma en medio de la oscuridad la consumió, pero no importaba.

-Los Frey- Susurró- Valar Morgulhis.

"Las lluvias ya, llenan su salón,

,mas nadie queda allí"


End file.
